User talk:Sorofin
The clan Write your thoughts and ideas about the clan here. u have a clan? Yes it was advertised but I accidently put it down. It's the Resistance_wiki clan. ~ sorofin Rank Is it really necessary to put up a series of ranking succession ("promoted then" and etc.) among the main characters? I prefer the simple current, up-to-date ranks.--Drgyen 01:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture info I have been adding source info on the uploaded the images, and I'm hoping that of all the other pics you uploaded, if you could add information of where you get it from so it wouldn't be illegal or breaking copyright infringements. Here's the info template you may need. Towers Most of the towers you removed a while back do have proof of existence. 1. Leeds, Manchester, Dover, Liverpool, Birmingham, Norwich, and Cambridge all appear in Twisted History (shattered history in the U.S) as well but can only be seen clearly when the video is in HD if you search it under the American name on youtube you will find a vid that goes to 1080 pix though you do not need to set it that high. 2. Lambeth London is Tower C-3 you can see it's location in the videos Desperate Measures and Inside Tower C-3. 3. Kingston upon Thames (Tower C-08) and Richmond (Tower C-06) London can be seen in the two videos directly above. (Hint: The names of the London boroughs are in bold print on the map in the video with the borders represented by dotted lines and the neighborhoods in smaller print.)--Thelamppost 23:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Summary Character Box I see you have to mimic the character guide-box from Call of Duty wiki. However, I have a sort of problem with this as it is too mundane and bulky from my perspective. Look at other wikis like Halopedia and Bioshock and see how they do without the guide boxes.--Drgyen 22:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Weapons I can do R FoM and R2 but i can't help you with Retribution I got R FoM done tell me what you think ill try to do R2 before Monday Well i guess Drygen didnt like the weapons list its off now I can help with Rfom and Retribution but I can't help with R2 cause Im only 13 Sentinels I have second thoughts of you putting up Jordan Shepherd in the Sentinel list as Shepherd wasn't officially a Sentinel in Project Abraham. Like the others who died that I had mentioned aren't to be added to the list, Shepherd turned into a friggin mutant.--Drgyen 20:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay destroy him. :P ~ sorofin Help Required? Hi, I'm new to the wiki and also love the resistance series. I'm interested in creating some articles and helping to improve this wiki as much as I can. I'm just wondering is there any articles or help that you would particularly require that I could perhaps help with in some spare time. Thanks. Steviesrk 21:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar This might just be me but the side navigation bar isnt working. if you hover the mouse over the games icon for example the box will come but it will be blank i've tried refreshing BraveheartA7X Haha my bad i thought this was Drgyen's page ok well if it works for you its probably just me but ok BraveheartA7X Comment Garfield 123 here. I'm pretty new here. What is the biggest thing that the site needs help with? Another Comment Sorofin, thanks for participating in my blog. It's been particularly nice blogging with you. I think that you have very interesting opinions. I hope you continue your hard work. I'll come up with some more blog articles. You should check it out in a day or so. Garfield 123 Blog Voting Why don't we have a featured blog article for the month as well as an image and standard article? We could nominate and vote for our favorites. Garfield 123 You'll have to ask Drgyen for that mate. ~ sorofin Okay, thanks. Garfield 123 Thanks Thanks for creating some of those SRPANET articles. I really appreciate it! Garfield 123 I've tried to upload some pictures that I photoshopped, but every time I try, it comes up with "File Type Verification Error." The photos are jpgs. What should I do? P.S. These do have to do with Resistance. Garfield 123 try saving them onto another program (I use MS Paint for my editting and that works with JPG files.) or if that fails PRNTSCRN and use on another program. ~ sorofin Okay, thanks. I'll try using another program. Garfield 123 Ties What do we do if there is a tie in the votes? Garfield 123 eneey meeneey mineey mo. Nah I just randomly choose one, Good question Garfield ;) ~ sorofin Thanks. Garfield 123 We should use military ranks for not only our signatures, but we should also do it for users themselves. The more contributions equals the higher rank. By those standards, you would at least be a captain. I'd probably be a sergeant or a lieutenant. Contact me soon. Garfield 123 I had that idea a while back but I'm not sure how to do it. A template for each rank might work but it'll take a while. BTW I'm updating the main page on June 17th or 18th, after E3 so we know if R3's announced or not. ~ sorofin Great minds think alike. If they don't announce it, I will be very upset. Garfield 123 If they announce it I'll put up a poll saying: "How are you feeling knowing that Resistance 3 has been announced." and if they don't I'll put: "Are you upset that Resistance 3 wasn't announced." ~ sorofin Thanks. Garfield 123 Wiki achievements Hi Sorofin. As you requested, wiki achievements have been activated here on the Resistance Wiki. I made a blog post announcement, as I'm required to do. Feel free to announce the achievements elsewhere on the wiki too, such as Sitenotice, main page, forum, etc. Any minute now, a link to the will automatically show up on the navigation sidebar. You can customize the names and images of the achievements at (please share that link with any other active admins). More detailed instructions are on the right column of the page. Enjoy the achievements! JoePlay (talk) 00:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) How Do You Add Videos to the Site? How do you add videos to the site, such as commercials for Resistance and related topics? Garfield 123 RE: Slight problem Custom edit tracks can't be deleted, but they can be disabled, so as long as those unwanted tracks are disables, no one will receive the achievements on those tracks. As for blog post achievements, originally there were a lot more than there are now, but almost all of them were removed because it lead to massive spamming of new blogs and blog comments. JoePlay (talk) 17:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Did you know No sweat. If you want 4 random facts, you'll need 4 separate choose sections using the following guideline: *...insert fact here? *...insert fact here? *...insert fact here? Just repeat that 4 times on Template:Did You Know. You can have as many facts (options) as you want in each choose section, and one fact will randomly be displayed from each section. JoePlay (talk) 22:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Sauce I suppose you are also just as excited as me seeing as RESISTANCE 3 HAS BEEN F***ING ANNOUNCED!!!!!!! Pretty much random stranger ;) Sorofin 21:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Sauce I suppose you are also just as excited as me seeing as RESISTANCE 3 HAS BEEN F***ING ANNOUNCED!!!!!!! My joy is uncontained! Garfield 123 Towers Most of the towers you removed a while back do have proof of existence. 1. Leeds, Manchester, Dover, Liverpool, Birmingham, Norwich, and Cambridge all appear in Twisted History (shattered history in the U.S) as well but can only be seen clearly when the video is in HD if you search it under the American name on youtube you will find a vid that goes to 1080 pix though you do not need to set it that high. 2. Lambeth London is Tower C-3 you can see it's location in the videos Desperate Measures and Inside Tower C-3. 3. Kingston upon Thames (Tower C-08) and Richmond (Tower C-06) London can be seen in the two videos directly above. (Hint: The names of the London boroughs are in bold print on the map in the video with the borders represented by dotted lines and the neighborhoods in smaller print.)--Thelamppost 23:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes search it under the American name shattered history a really good quality video comes up.--Thelamppost 13:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:PS3 Upgrade It was a 640 gb, ans yeah it works. My mate did a 500 gb and thats dooing fine too. Sorry this is a little late but now, I'm back :D. 20:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man, dont think it came with any info. Possible a samsung? I'm pretty sure it's this one but this might be it. In East Angular. Hey Hey it's me, just saying hi and letting you know I'm going to try and be an active user over here as well, Just letting you know I'm interested in helping here as well, while I'm new over here you know I'm really into Resitance now (Kinda thanks to you).User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 18:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean like games and stuff? If that the case i only have Resistance 2 right now, I've ordered the first game but some kind of mailing error means i won't be getting it for a while yet. Are there books and comics out there as well? If so which one's would you recommend the most.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) R.I.P. Nathan Hale So, what's the source on Hale's death? 21:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) To the best of my abilitys I'll try my best to get as much information as I can up. But I have terribal luck with this sort of thing, but maybe my luck will hold out and I'll get it. Even if I don't my brother has a subscription as well, so worse case scenario I'll get it from him.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 21:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, It's Columbus Day so there no mail delivery today, So I should have it tomorrow though.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 22:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) That's not what it's called but i think it's essentially the same thing, banks are closed and there's no mail service.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 22:35, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Things may be more complicated than I orginally believed everyone I know who is subscribed to Gameinformers hasn't recived there issue yet. There may be some delay in the release. However I promise to get the infomration up as soon as possible, even if I have to go buy it at the store.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 20:00, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Looks like i won't be able to get the Magazine until the 15th at the earliest, which renders my subscription moot sense that's the day it's relased to the general public. Sorry i couldn't get you guys the information earlier, but my subscrption should be fixed by next month, so if there's ever another time like this with Gameinformers, let men know and i'll try to get it to you guys.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Actully it's werid you should say that now becasue I was just at a Gamestop and becasue I didn't get it through there Powerup program they gave me the issue for free, So I have it now, you still want he information up?User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 21:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Actully I'm working on it right now, but a combination of work, slow computer, and a relativly poor understanding of computers is slowing me down. Don't worry my brother understands this stuff better than I do, and he's helping me, I should have it up soon, God willing.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) R2 ending video Hey Sorofin, the video is deleted by the original owner and I would likely delete it if you don't replace it.--Drgyen 19:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't you embedded into a file? I want it position and posted in the C. Crater level article.--Drgyen 06:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) There is another request: Could you embed the R3 trailer, because it's taking up much room space, and I need to add the trivia info into the trailer section.--Drgyen 19:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Admins Is there a way to tell which admins are online? Only that would be a usefull thing for The Vault, where there are alot of anons spaming who need blocking. 20:39, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I thought there was on the Deadliest Warrior wiki? Never mind, thanks anyway. 20:39, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Gameinformers Hey I finally got the scans up, they look a little small but they should be more than large enough if you click on "View photo details" there here on my blog http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Swg66/Gameinformer_issue Thanks Thanks for your help :D A Lonely Nomad 20:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC)